


Shed

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Michael remembers nothing.





	Shed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



He comes to on a beach, with the white foam of the waves brushing his bare toes and his hair full of sand. When he tries to think back, the memories in his head are impossible, and he rejects them. Sits, and watches the sea go in and out. He has nowhere else to go.

When he looks up again, there is a man in black standing over him.

"I know you," he says.

"I don't."

The man crouches beside him, reaches out a gentle hand to his shoulder.

"We're the same," he says. "She made use of us both."


End file.
